1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device, an imaging apparatus, an image processing method, and a program, and more particularly, to a sharpening process.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a sharpening process is performed in order to improve the quality of image data which is captured and acquired by an imaging apparatus such as a digital camera. The sharpening process applies a sharpening filter to image data to remove the blurring of an image. For example, a contour enhancement process or a point image restoration process is known as the sharpening process.
For example, in an image processing device disclosed in JP2012-156715A, an image recovery process is performed using a recovery filter based on an optical transfer function.
In imaging systems disclosed in JP2009-124567A and JP2009-124569A, a restoration process is performed using a kernel Wiener filter.